


Nurse My Bitter Heart

by Grrney



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Job, Breast Worship, Breathplay, Cock Worship, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Food Kink, Food Play, Hand Job, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Spanking, ass worship, cunalingus, lokane - Freeform, mature loki, multi sex parts, nurse!Jane, three sex parts, virgin Jane Foster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grrney/pseuds/Grrney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***FLASHBACKS*** THERE WILL BE FLASH BACKS...</p><p>Loki is injured in battle, the battle at the beginning of the first Thor movie. So, basically, everything until Thor goes to Midgard happens. Loki is sent to the nurse unit in the palace, where Jane works as a doctor. Loki knows he's Laufey's son, he still wants to get revenge on Odin and take over Asgard. He has to do a spell that requires him to almost die and he needs a nurse to help him during the spell so it works correctly and so he doesn't die. Loki becomes infatuated with Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse My Bitter Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please comment any mistakes or confusion. I'll gladly change or fix anything. PLEASE FORGIVE MY SHIT WRITING... 
> 
> Love Grrney, Stay weird.

Loki awoke to the smell of sweet strawberries and a face full of dark, dark curls. There was only one person in the realm of Asgard that could have that particular scent naturally; Jane Foster.  Jane is an exquisite work of art, petite and fair-skinned. Her features were those of pureness  and beauty. Loki found his long, pale arms enveloping her, his legs entwined with hers.  The presence of clothing was only apparent on her, what a shame. His awakening presumed a stir in the creature he cradled.  Jane's hands found Loki's, while her bottom ever-so-slightly scooted closer to him. Of course another type of stirring began. Just that little movement caused a wave of warmth to wash his skin. The added heat, to what he had already felt from touching her, escalated so quickly and intensely that he had to restrain from squeezing around her any tighter.  He wanted nothing more than to let her rest, the night they shared was more than enough to induce a full-on hibernation.  However, Loki half-expected to wake up in his chambers alone. Ms. Foster Seemed determined to steer clear of the may by all means. At dinner, she would choose the seat furthest from him, she'd cross the halls just to avoid confrontation.  In fact, the first time they spoke, Jane already built a wall guarding herself from this man of mischief.  Her first words to him were simple, yet as fiery as the light in her dark eyes that matched her hair perfectly; 

 

_"Wrong buckle, undo the top one first" Loki ordered to Jane as she fumbled, trying to remove his armor._

_"Yes, my Lord, please be still." She said not looking up._

_"OW! Do you have any idea what you're doing? Get another nurse, one who can undo a simple buckle at least." He said, toying with the nerves of his nurse._

_"I do apologize, my Lord." Jane said through gritted teeth. "_

_I'm still bleeding! Hurry, woman!" He was trying to get her angry, even in pain he could still find joy in playing with those around him. He liked a woman made of fire and Jane was definitely one of them._

_"Excuse me, I'm not the imbecile who decided running into a dagger was a good idea." She spat, looking at her work._

_"I like her." Loki said to Thor, who was walking in._

 

With that fond memory, Loki tried to piece that night's events together, but gave up, given he was recovering from a blow to the head from battle that entire evening. The fair-skinned nurse was all he could dream of whilst blacking out from his injuries. Sure, Loki was raised alongside Thor in Odin's palace, but he was a slow-worker when it came to any sort of recovery.  Thor, surprisingly, didn't come after Jane. He simply let his brother pursue her with dignity and less difficulty. He dreamed, for months, that Jane would be his queen, sitting sweetly next to him and his throne.   He was raised to believe he could be king, but somehow always knew he was different from his brother. The only thing he got to cherish that Thor hadn't destroyed or left his mark upon was curled in front of Loki, sound asleep.

At the beginning of Loki's life, Odin had made it a secret that Loki was from the Jotunheim. He was born to Laufey the ruler of the Jotunheim and was left to die after his mother was killed in battle. The creatures of Jotunheim, Frost Giants, were known to be after the power that Odin had. Loki hadn't known that he was a frost giant until he came in contact with one during a quick fight, it was a shock to him. He neither looked, nor had the strength of the Jotunheim Natives. After the discovery of his true descent is when Loki met Jane. He was on a mental rampage, trying to exact revenge on Odin for keeping this from him.

He planned to merely take over Asgard and take what he wanted, as he usually did. Jane was the daughter of a weapon maker of the king. She was a nurse in the palace. Loki was in the part of his plan where he needed another person there to revive him if need be. The magic he was doing was nothing short of insane, but that didn't stop him in the least. He knew exactly who he was going to use, Jane was there after one of the battles and Loki took a liking to her. She was bright and very attractive.

 

_Loki waited until she was alone to ask of her assistance, there was no need for an audience. Once he had pitched his job for her she simply nodded and stayed to be briefed on the details. Jane was preparing her things to take to Loki's quarters and overheard the man she was meeting with have a conversation with a guard._

_"I want no one, no one at all, to step foot near my chamber this evening. Is that clear?" He said with an icy demeanor._

_"Yes, my Lord." The guard awaited his dismissal._

_"Except for Nurse Jane, she'll be helping me with my project." He said, a softer tone took over at the mention of her. With that, he batted the guard aside and continued into the room where Jane was packing. Pausing at the door, he watched as the small woman neatly placed her tools into her bag. Devouring her sweet face and drinking in her curves her couldn't help but wonder how she would look tangled in his sheets._

_"Ahem, staring isn't polite, my Lord." She said, not turning her attention away from her hands._

_"Apologies, falleg dama, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. Beautiful things should be gazed upon." He couldn't help smiling at her blushing face as he finished._

_"I'm almost finished here, are we starting what we discussed shortly?" She asked, finally finding the courage to look Loki in the eyes._

_"Yes, I'll walk with you once you've finished."_

 

Jane began to wake up, wiggling and fluttering her lashes. She opened her eyes, squeezing the hands she was holding. Loki tightened his hold on her and a sweet smile spread across her soft face. Loki brought his head closer to her neck and trailed kisses along her neck, nibbling on her ear until she responded to his silent 'good morning'. She unlaced her fingers from his and turned her body so she could nuzzle her face in Loki's neck. His hand traveled down to the small of her back and pulled her closer, then he lowered to the crease of her bum and thigh. He lightly squeezed the sensitive skin and pulled her leg across his hip. She found the sheet and pulled herself on top of him, catching his lips. Loki smiled into the kiss, letting her enjoy the power she had for a while. He liked watching her grind and arch her body into him, she had a different fire in her eyes when she was in control. He wrapped his arms around her and sat up, her straddling his hips. He put a hand in her hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck and bit softly and sucked on the warm skin. Jane pulled her hair away and moaned, digging her nails into his shoulder. With a hiss, he let his hands find her breasts, kissing the tender handfuls. Jane ran her fingers through Loki's wavy hair, reciprocating his hair-pulling and forced his head up, staring deep in his blue-green eyes. Loki hooked his arms under her knees, lifting her, and laying her on her back. He could feel the heat from in between her legs, this made all the blood rush to one particular part of him.

Instead of ending the beautiful moment he had with her by giving in to what his body screamed for, he kissed his way down her neck and chest. He cupped her breast and captured a hard nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue. Loki grabbed her hands before she drew enough blood on his shoulders and back. The sting was white-hot, perfect for a moment, but he wanted her to focus on his mouth. He reached behind him for a pillow and gave it to her

"I want you to watch me while I enjoy my breakfast." Jane burst out in laughter, doing as told by putting the pillow under her head.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to pay very close attention to my lips, try to move with me." He instructed.

Jane nodded, biting her lip. Loki dipped his head to where his lips found her dripping ones. Kissing her hot skin, he separated her lips with his tongue. Jane's eyebrows pinched together, she bit down harder on her lip. Loki grabbed one leg, bringing the other hand by his mouth. He put a finger at her entrance, sliding inside her blistering hotness. He pulled out and slowly traveled to the tight ring of muscles directly under her slit. Loki circled around and, with a raise of his brow, watched her face to see if he could continue. She showed no sign of disapproval, so he smiled. He firmly entered her bum, flicking his tongue on her swollen clit. With his idle hand on her leg, Loki brought it down to her stomach and rubbed softly to relax her from the strange feeling. Working his finger in and out, devouring her sweet juices, Jane writhed and let out a noise deeper than a moan. Loki took this moment to remove his lips from her, pull her legs over his head, and flip her over. Jane automatically arched her bum up and pushed the pillow away. Loki connected with her again, pushing her over the edge. She groaned and growled his name while he sapped up all she had given him. As she got her breathing back, Loki waited to see if she would stay longer for him to release as well. Jane got on her hands and knees, crawled over to him and rested her head on his chest. Loki brought a hand up to lift her face so he could kiss her, but he felt a soft hand on his throbbing member. He swallowed hard, leaning on the cast iron head piece to his bed. Jane ran her small hand along his shaft and ran her thumb over the pink skin of the tip. Loki pulled her to him and kissed her lips with a softness only she would ever feel. No one in the world was worthy enough to have his gentleness except for her.

Jane continued her slow torture and kissed his chest. Loki ran his hands down her back and drug his nails back up. His hair stuck to his cheek, everything about her made him hot and sticky. Jane bent lower and pressed her small tongue at the tiny slit that leaked pre-cum. 

"Brother! I nee- OH! Oh, my... I do apologize." Thor walked in and stopped once he saw his brother. 

Jane flew under the silk top sheet and turned as red as her skin would allow.

"Damn you, Thor... Learn some manners and knock before you bust in here!" Loki yelled. He had no shame and didn't cover himself to his brother. Thor started laughing and walked back towards the double doors to Loki's chamber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what chu think...


End file.
